Applicant is aware of various phase difference or phase detection circuits such as for example, direction finders, certain types of tracking radar, FM-AM phase detectors, recording and playback head aligning tape machines, standard phase lock loops, and phase time detection. However, none of the prior art, of which applicant is aware, provides a voice responsive motive toy, robot or similar device. None of the prior art, of which applicant is aware, is a type of device in which an audio sound receiving device moves toward and aligns itself with an audio source.